Sally
by kbeanie
Summary: We did Robin Hood as a class play, and I had a really small part, so I decided to make my character, Sally, more important. It's not written in play form, but it's like a whole new scene for the play. You should be still able to understand it even thoug


SALLY Business was wonderful at the Blue Boar Inn. The Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Guy of Gisborne, the sheriff's daughter, Marie, Grull, a spy, and Black Hugo, a guard, came to eat at the inn at least once a week. Black Hugo could eat enough for three men, so business was well whenever the sheriff and his men came in.

Robin and his band of merry men also liked to dine at the inn. They visited at least twice a week. Friar Tuck, a merry man, could also eat as much as three men, and Little John could eat as much as two, so business was very good on these days as well. The owner of the inn, Ann Stutley, was a spy for Robin Hood and his band of merry men. Whenever the sheriff and his men came to eat at the Blue Boar, Ann listened in very carefully. She passed all information she heard to Robin. Sometimes she overheard juicy pieces of information, which she gave to Robin, who tipped her generously. While many peasants had been suffering greatly since the beginning of Prince John's reign over England, Ann Stutley and her daughters were quite the opposite. They had been doing much better financially ever since King Richard went off to fight the crusades and Prince John came into power.

One bright sunny day at the inn, Robin and his band came to dine. Ann Stutley's daughters, Sally, Jenny, and Molly, were the inn girls. They were very busy, since Robin's entire band was there. Even Maid Marian had been able to sneak away from the castle to join the men. Since it was such a beautiful day, they decided to eat outside.

After dining for a while, Robin called out, "Let's have some entertainment." Others chimed in with their agreement. Sally suggested that the girls do a dance. The men started clapping their mugs together, and the girls did a spirited dance. After the dance they collapsed into their chairs, exhausted, while everyone gave them a round of applause. Sally proposed a toast. She raised her mug, and said, "To Robin and his men." Everyone followed, and lifted their mugs.

Then Jenny proposed a toast. "To Robin and Maid Marian." Before the others could raise their mugs, Jean, a merry woman shouted out, "The sheriff and his men!" The sheriff, Sir Guy, Grull, and Black Hugo stormed through the tables. Robin and his men ran off. Robin gave his hat to Maid Marian, and crawled into the forest. Maid Marian was about to sneak off to the castle, when she tripped in all the commotion. One of the inn girls, Sally, fell on top of Maid Marian. Then a table toppled and fell on the both of them.

Black Hugo saw a green hat peeking out from the bottom of the pile. "Ah, men, look who we found," he said, thinking that they had found Robin Hood. He picked up the table and threw it across the room. Grull helped Sally get up. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

"That's not Robin," said the sheriff in disgust. "Look who we got instead."

"You'll never be able to catch Robin Hood!" said Maid Marian.

"We'll see about that. Black Hugo, take these girls back to the castle. Watch them very carefully."

"Yes, sir," said Black Hugo. He walked off with the two girls in front of him.

After Black Hugo had left, the sheriff turned to Grull. "Burn this place down," he commanded.

"But, sir," said the spy, "they make good food here."

"DO IT ANYWAYS!" shouted the sheriff.

Grull lit the inn on fire. The sheriff and Sir Guy watched it burn down with smirks on their faces.

At Robin's camp, all of the outlaws were in shock. Kate and Grace, two of Robin's merry women, helped Ann, Molly, and Jenny clean up. Robin promised them that they would have a home with the outlaws as long as needed.

Then Molly realized that her sister was missing. "Where's Sally?" she asked.

"Oh no!" shouted Ann. "We've lost Sally!"

"I'm sure that the sheriff took her back to the castle. I will check with Marian when I see her tomorrow. Just get some rest, and I'll worry about her."

Meanwhile, at the castle, Marian helped Sally to clean up. "I'm sorry you had to come back to the castle. It's absolutely awful. Don't worry, I'll help you get to Robin's camp."

While Marian was babbling on and on, Sally just stood there in shock. The sheriff and his men had stormed in on their life and taken away all they had. What was she going to do. She had to find her sisters, and she was glad that Marian was going to help.

Just then, Marie, the sheriff's daughter walked into the room. "Oh, look, a new servant. Servant, fetch me some water."

Marian stepped up to Marie. "Marie, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sally. She'll be staying with us for a while."

Marie said nothing. She stomped out of the room and went to her father to complain about having a peasant staying with them. 

Later that night, Marian went to visit Robin Hood in their secret meeting place. "Robin, we need to help Sally get to her sisters."

"No problem, Marian. They're at the camp," replied Robin. "I'll meet her out here, at the same time tomorrow. Show her where to come, but don't come with her, or it will look suspicious."

"Ok, Robin."

"Now you'd best get back to the castle."

Sally was going to stay with Marian in her room. Marian told her that her sisters were safe at the camp. She told Sally of the plan to meet Robin. "He'll take you to your sisters." After Marian told her this, Sally could sleep soundly.  The next afternoon, Marian and Sally went to the door. Sir Guy stopped them at the door. "Just where do you think you're going?"

Marian replied, "We're just taking a walk. We need some fresh air."

"Then let me get Marie to join you. I have important business, and I don't need her bothering me today."

After Sir Guy left, Marian said to Sally, "Marie will spoil all our plans. We can't let her see the secret spot."

Sally said, "What will we do?"

"When we get to the secret spot, I'll say, 'Let's go back to the castle.' Then you'll know where the spot is, and you'll be able to find it to meet Robin."

Just then, Marie walked to the door. "This had better be a short walk. I don't want to get freckles on my beautiful nose."

The girls walked out of the door. After walking only a little, Marie started to complain. "It's so dirty out here."

Marian replied, "If you don't want to get dirty, stay out of the mud."

After a little bit, Marie complained again. "My feet hurt."

Marian said, "Just a little further, Marie."

"I'm not the one who sneaks around with the outlaws. I'm not used to walking so much."

They walked a little further, when Marian said, "Let's go back to the castle."

Marie said, "Finally. Now you're thinking."

Sally, who had been walking quietly the whole time, took a careful look at her surroundings. All three of them turned back to the castle. 

In the evening, Marian told Sally when it was time to go. Sally snuck to the front door. There she saw the jester. "Shhhh," she said. "I'm going to find my sister."

The jester put a finger over her lips to show that she wouldn't tell anyone. Just then, Prince John walked by. "Oh, no," whispered Sally. "He's going to see me."

A huge smile spread across the jester's face. She snuck up on Prince John and tripped him. Sally snuck out the door.

Sally met Robin in the forest at the secret spot. "Follow me, Sally." They headed off towards Robin's camp.

Grull, Sir Guy's spy, was hiding in the trees. He followed Sally and Robin into the woods.

Robin took Sally back to his camp. Ann, Molly, and Jenny were waiting anxiously. "Oh, dear Sally, I thought we'd never see you again."

As the four had a joyous reunion, Grull stood in the trees. "I've found the outlaws' camp. Now Sir Guy will be very proud of me." He turned into the forest, and went back to the castle.

Grull stormed in to a private meeting between the sheriff and Sir Guy. "I've found Robin's camp! I've found Robin's camp!"

"Calm down, Grull. Tell us what you saw," said the sheriff.

"I followed Robin to the outlaws' camp. I know where it is."

"Oh, good," said the sheriff. "Grull, get Black Hugo. We're going outlaw hunting."

The sheriff, Sir Guy, Grull, and Black Hugo were near the outlaws' camp. "Grull," said Sir Guy, "which way do we go from here?"

"Umm... it's over there I think. Maybe it's over there... Uhh..."

"We're lost," said Black Hugo.

"I know we're lost," snapped the sheriff. "Grull, you will pay for this!"

Robin and his men had been hiding in the woods. They had snuck up on the sheriff's men, but the sheriff hadn't noticed.

The sheriff stood there and thought for a bit. "Sir Guy, what will we do?" He waited for an answer, but he got none. "Sir Guy?"

The sheriff turned to Sir Guy, who was tied up and being held by Will Scarlett. "Black Hugo?" Jean was tying Black Hugo . Grull was being held by Little John, and Grace was tying him up.

Robin Hood came up to the sheriff. "Well sheriff, it looks like your friends are tied up at the moment."

"You'll pay for this Robin!" shouted the sheriff.

"Men, tie him up!" shouted Robin to his men.

After the sheriff and his men were securely bound and gagged, Robin and his men helped them back to the castle. Robin opened the door for the sheriff. "Go on in, Sheriff. Maybe your dear daughter will untie you." Then he said to his men, "Come. Let's go back to the camp and have a feast to celebrate the return of Sally!"


End file.
